


The Chamber of gods

by Lunar_Cycle139



Series: The Methodology of Myths [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Cycle139/pseuds/Lunar_Cycle139
Summary: Inspired by Greek Mythology, an explanation of the creation of wizard kind and the strife that befalls all heroes. This is the first of many one-shots in my Series A methodology of myths taking stories from Greek Mythology and bringing them to life in the Harry Potter Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
> My source material was taken from The Greek Myths by Robin Waterfield.

So the heroes lived and died as playthings of the gods. The greater the hero, the greater his suffering. Heracles Black was tormented by fits of madness that led him to kill his own children, all but one, who escaped and carried on the Black family name and line. The affliction that affected Heracles became known as the Black madness, and was passed between each generation of Blacks. Regulas Black, The Pruitt brothers, the entire Mckennon line, and countless others died young in wartime agony; those who survived The First War lost sons and brothers, and returned to find families torn apart. Generation after generation, the curses afflicting the noble houses of the sacred 28 and the wizarding society at large created men with monstrous minds weaving evil schemes against their own kind. Banishment from pureblood home and family, hard travel, uncertainty, curse scars, lacerations from darker spells and cursed blades, the breakdown of the mind under the cruciatius curse, and the frequent prospect of imminent death of an Avada Kadavra at wand point – these not just their wizard or muggle opponents, are the obstacles that heroes face and strive to overcome. Heroes must be better than themselves, and prevail against the most powerful and supernatural forces the gods hurl against them. Many do not return. In truth life is a veil of tears. Those who cannot overcome it fall victim to such a veil, as did befall the last heir to the Blacks, Serius Orion Black. 

Why should it be like this? Why are we born, only to suffer and die? All things are the god’s doing, and this is no exception. When Albus Prometheus Brian Dumbledore ensured the survival and continuation of the human race by stealing magic from heaven, creating a new race of humans, thus dividing the world in what we know today as muggles and wizards. He knew the consequences, but he choice to act for what he believed was for the greater good of all humanity. He was a Titan, one of the old gods. He knew that his wizards, the Order of the Phoenix he called them, would be punished and tormented no less savagely than him, but still he saw this as the preferable course of action. He knew the obstacles and difficulties the gods would place in the way of wizard life – but he also knew that was only in magic and the power to overcome the obstacles before them, that his Order of Phoenix, his wizards could purge the darkness from their souls and perhaps emerge as heroes. 

Salazar Zeus Slytherin for his part, did his best to bury and embroil us in so many woes hoping to make wizards forget their potential as human beings and live their lives at the level of dumb beasts, looking only to the gods, not to ourselves, for salvation. And he found an exceptionally economical way to go about this. He didn’t want to spend his time constantly inventing new woes for humans – dragon pox disease one week, famine the next, and so on. He found a single instrument that would do it all at once, and he made it so that far from trying to avoid their undoing, men would actively seek to embrace it. He created a stigma of Blood Purity. Salazar Slytherin spread the believe that magic should be kept between all magic families in other words purebloods. Crafting an elite amongst the wizards the Sacred 28, any who ventured outside of this circle, to create families with muggle humans would be scorned and banished from their families, their offspring called half-bloods. After generations of incest causing birth defects madness and eventually squibs, non-magical children born of magical families, it would cause disarray and chaos. Squibs would be sent out into the Muggle world intermingling with non-magic humans, which in turns caused the phenomenon of Muggleborns, witches and wizards born with no apparent magical ancestry. Slytherin unable to sway the Titans decided to leave Hogwarts. Leaving behind a chamber that is told to be the home of a monster. The heir alone can open that chamber to release the monster within and purge the school of who Slytherin viewed should be unable to study magic, Muggleborns. The blood prejudice would destroy Dumbledore’s precious wizards making them fight amongst themselves until there were no more magical humans left. Slytherin laughed out loud, as he watched from the Heavens as his Heir continued his noble work becoming the most feared Dark Lord of all time, bringing war and destruction in his wake, an anti-hero.  
Slytherin rallied the other gods on the board of governors and punished Dumbledore for his meddling, he was taken to Ascaban prison where he a Hippogriff repeatedly ate his insides only to be healed to have it happen again and again. Although Dumbledore’s sacrifice may not have been for the greater good, the members of his Order of the Phoenix never forget his famous words “However,' said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of his precious Order could miss a word, 'you will find that I will only truly have left Hogwarts when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.”  
Slytherin might have released blood prejudice and strife onto the wizards of Hogwarts but, he could not obliviate Hope from the world. For help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.


	2. The Hearth

Molly found that the hearth of her home was the antique Weasley clock, given to her as a gift from Arthur after the first War had ended. 

She had been worried sick over her two twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian, both aurors both active members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, Molly would have fought right alongside them too if she hadn't been heavily pregnant with Ginny at the time. They had been dead for over two weeks before the Order had gotten word out to their family member that they had been killed. Loosing her brothers had been a heavy burden and pain on Molly's shoulders. With both of her parents being deceased and her brothers' untimely passings Molly would continue the Prewitt line but, their name would die with Gid and Fab. She smiled fondly when thinking of her two brothers, both so dear to her, they reminded her of her own twins, Fred and George she had named them after her brothers, George Fabian, and Fred Gideon. Both sets of twin seemed to have a language of communication all their own, and a eye for mischief. 

It had been almost a year since the war ended, she was running herself ragged with 5 of her children under the age of 6, she was quite busy indeed. It brought her to tear when Arthur has come home with that clock, bless him he has been working all day and night on it, when ever he wasn't on raids for the misuse of muggle artifacts office. It was a beautiful grandfather clocks, the type of antique that they could hardly afford with 7 children to feed and clothe, but bless him there were some days where that clock was her life line. it had 9 golden hands each with a picture of a member of her family's face. The clock tells you at any given time where each of her family members were and if they are safe. 

She found that as more and more of her children left for Hogwarts she was glancing at the clock more and more often, it came to a point where she looked at the clock nearly 90 times a day. 

The clock showed her that Charlie was safe in Romania, that Bill was as well in Egypt. It was the clock that told her that Ronald had taken a Fall of Minerva McGonnagal's giant Wizard Set, honestly as practical as that woman was what was she thinking allowing to Headmaster to keep that stone at the school. It was the clock again that alerted her that Ginny was in mortal peril when she was taken down to the chamber of secrets by that memory of that horrid man. It was the clock that alerted her that Ronald had been drugged and taken below the Black Lake, "It is perfectly safe" Albus had replied to her frantic howler, sure perfectly safe the clock wouldn't say he was in mortal peril if it was same. Molly had watched the clock, the day Percy had openly disowned the family, as it moved his hand to lost. It was an empty bed, and a since of dread that had Molly rushing to the clock, the night that Arthur was attacked by the snake at the Ministry, and a slight befuddlement when Fred and George's hand had moved through Scotland and Surrey and back at passing speed, until they arrived at the burrow on School Brooms no less, excitedly depicting their exploits, and again at the end of the year when both her children and her adopted children as she always though of Harry and Hermione as her own, were put in mortal peril yet again. When Severus had finally gotten around to alert the Order, Molly had already gathered the Order at Grimmauld Place and was frantically talking to Flitwick via Floo Powder. It was the clock once again that had had Molly jumping to action, alerting the order and racing to the school when the Death Eaters had entered the school and the Headmaster had fallen. That last year of the war had been the hardest of all. She hardly slept in her and Arthur's bedroom choosing to sleep in the armchair in the living room directly facing the clock. Every single one of her family members had been in mortal peril at one point or another that year. It wasn't until the war had ended, the final battle one, endless tears shed for her sweet Freddie, feeling as if her family would never be whole again. It was at that point that Molly had hated the clock, for the first time, returning home to the Burrow with her family she saw the clock sitting where it always sat on the wall, all her family's hands pointing to Home, excepts for Fred's which had fallen face down on the carpet beneath it.  
Molly had nearly burned that clock that day, if her Ronald hadn't stopped her she would have. She was glad that she hadn't because just two months after Fred had been buried, Molly had a terrible feeling in her chest, she put down her apron and hurried to the living room, glancing at the clock she noticed that George's hand was rested at Mortal Peril. She wasted no time grabbing her flu powder and launching her self through the flu to Weasleys' Wizzard Wheezes. The clock had saved her Georgie's life that day. There were happy moments to Molly added each of her daughter and son in laws to the clocks. Harry was so touched he had started crying, it had made her furious at herself for not thinking to add him and Hermione sooner. When each Weasley granchild was born their name was added to the clock, until soon the clock had magically grown to make room for the vastly growing Weasley-Potter Family. It wasn't until Molly Weasley who had grown to a nice old Wizzarding age, had just set a pot of stew on a warming charm, the scent of freshly baked bread spreading through the house. Molly glanced outside at her family having their own Quiddditch tournament in the backyard. She sat down in her arm chair, and smiled the clock on the mantle was the last thing she saw as she closed her eyes. When Molly opened them again she saw her brothers Fabian and Gideon smiling down at her, next thing she knows her Freddie has enveloped her in hug.  
The true Goddess of the Hearth, the great Weasley Matriach's golden hand falls gracefully onto the carpet of the Burrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a Myth that interests you please comment/message me your requests and I'll gladly write my interpretations of them.


End file.
